1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable terminal, a communication method thereof, and a medium for storing a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable terminals which are mountable on a part of a body of a user such as an arm and a head are known. A wearable terminal has a communication function so as to be able to communicate with a communication terminal such as a smartphone.
However, when a wearable terminal communicates with a communication terminal such as a smartphone or another wearable terminal, it is necessary to search a connection destination and perform pairing, for example, so as to establish connection. Therefore, a user needs to perform an operation for performing search or paring with respect to a wearable terminal. Thus, the operation takes time and labor of the user.
For example, a technique for detecting a nearby communication terminal and performing paring is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-130669. This technique can eliminate time and labor for performing search of a connection destination and paring when a wearable terminal communicates with a smartphone or another wearable terminal.